Hidden
by AngelofDarkness95
Summary: Going to be re-written please do not read! It is about a witch vapire, that is running from witches and vampires becaue she could be to powerful read the preview on the first page for more info . ps i am horrible at writing small summeries so just read the first page thanks
1. Preview

**Preview/Intro**

My birth name is Chantelle Kennedy. I have been on the run for over a thousand years I am a witch vampire. My mother was a witch and my father was a vampire that is how I become a witch vampire.

Witches that have any power at all are hard to find though most of them are not told of such power until they have grown to an age of responsibility but when I was young my father was killed by the rulers of his world for creating something that they had no knowledge about. That was when my mother and I started running because in time they would find out about her.

On my 15th birthday my mother was killed by the same people who killed my father they said that it was for the same reason and that she was involved with one of them. My mother told me to keep running and to never stop or else they will get me and I will be killed or I would be used against my will. When I was 18 I stopped aging physically. My hair was the color of the rainbow and I had brown eyes.

I have two different laws to fallow the vampires and the witches. I am in hiding because the vampire rulers named **_The Volturi _**they say that I am great use for them they think that if they have me that they for sure will be at the most powerful but if they found me with a different coven that they will kill them {when I am not around to help them} so that they can get to me so I am basically a Nomad.

In all my years I have tried not to enter on another vampires territory because then I might be found out and be handed to **_The Volturi _**without a second glance so when I near another coven and I stay clear.

Some of my magical powers would in clued- my appearance to change and also of others if I wanted, including I can shape shift into any kind of animal that I want, levitation, teleportation, and basically any vampire power that I come across, also any thing mental or physical- though I try to not use my powers often because I might also be tracked down by the witches council.

I have the speed and strength of a vampire but I can change it to be like an average human, a strong human and vampire. That is good so that I don't have to be too focused or cautious but each day I need to renew the spell until I need it that day to change it or just till the next day. I am able to go to sleep if I want to or I could stay up all night and still have enough energy for when I go to school the next day. That comes in handy when I need to be alert. I can sparkle in the sun, but if I know that the day will be sunny I could put a spell so that I won't but when I am in the sun my powers are lower than normal so I usually prefer to stay out of it. If I get caught in the sun without knowing all my powers are drained for a week and I would be a regular human but I would be a very clumsy one.

My eyes change to a black red color when I haven't had any blood in a while. My physical looks change when I leave the place that I was just at. This year I have short black hair with red streaks and brown eyes. The name I chose for my self this year was Rose Grey.


	2. Chapter 1:Graduation

Chapter 1-Gradation

It was another normal day at Inuksuk High School, there is a population on 450 in the school. I decided to go to the park to hang out during lunch hour. I was sitting in a tree by the creek when I heard silent foot steps behind me. I got up quietly into the trees further if they were just human they would not notice me but if they were of my kind they would find me in a human heart beat. I heard the sounds of three hearts so I just went back to sitting were I was in the tree. As they were passing beneath me I saw it was Tanner, Jaden, and Thomas. They were known as the bad kids of the school. They always did not obey the rules, ditched classes.

I was getting edgy because it has almost been three years and they haven't come looking for me yet. I'm glad about that but there must be some reason behind it. They usually come after bout a year because when a vampire senses that another one of them is near they would investigate or just tell_ The Voltori. _So usually after about a year I would leave the town I'm in and go somewhere far. If I was in Alaska I would go to New Found Land. I leave a big gap in between sometimes I would swim across so they can't track me as easily.

This was my graduating year I was surprised I made it this far because I always leave before but I actually got to graduate with a class that I have been with for more that a year! I don't have anyone to celebrate graduation with because I don't make any friends in case they could be used against me for me to join _The Voltori _so this will be a quiet grad for me in any case I will be starting my new school next year. I will be moving to forks and hope that I get to stay their as long as I did here.

I was in the middle of a daydream of what I would look like next year and what my name should be changed to. When someone who sat in front of me said that I should pass the papers back and they were staring at me. So I guess my eyes were turning a dark red and black so I rubbed my eye as if I was trying to get something out and they turned back to the brown eyes that I was born with and the ones I had chosen to use for this year. I guess that I should go hunting to night because I don't want anyone else to see them so I will go to my apartment after school, get changed and teleport my self to the nearest animal filled forest. Class was beginning to get boring seeing I have been doing it for more than a hundred times we were going over the usual chemistry lesson. After class Mrs. Pasta gave us a review pack 5/10 for the exam. After class I went to my Art class that was one of my electives for this year. I loved drawing and painting. I usually get A's in that class because I create things that people have not scene. I painted stuff that I saw while running away from _The Voltori _there have been some cool things but I was unable to stop and stare. It is a good thing I am part vampire because than I have a great memory.

Class was just ending and I went out into the hall to get to my locker. I was thinking about what to do for graduation and what to wear I was thinking of a mid-length black halter dress that had like a thin belt attached and a silver heart broche on it. I think I saw it in a store down in Paris I will go there after school or I could just make it my self because that could be a lot faster but that would take the fun out of going into each store. I loved to search the racks because there is always something that is better that what you could possibly be better and then you can change your whole outfit but no matter what I will stick to the same jewellery no change of clothes can make me change what type of jewellery I want.

My favourite type of jewellery is the dangly earrings and a necklace with the first letter of my current name. Yes in my collections I have a necklace with every single letter of the alphabet in gold colors and silver the gold ones have rubies for the letters and the silver have amber coloured stones. I have about more than a hundred pairs of earrings in my collection from around the time I was changed and till now I think that at least half of them are for seasons such as: new years, Easter, St. Patrick's, Halloween and Christmas. I think I have a whole closet filled with just jewellery and maybe for small bedroom filled with clothes one is for all my dresses another for my pants another for skirts and the last one for shirts. But lucky for me with all my magic I made each of those rooms into boxes and plus it makes for easy moving.

I was just entering the gym luckily it was my last class for the day. We were doing dodge ball today man how much I dislike this sport I think I will go ahead to the last bell. So I say a spell under my breathe and I watch at how fast the game goes by it is very funny to see the humans play dodge ball at such a fast speed you would think that they were running like vampires. No one else knows that I can speed through time or pause time only my mom did while we were running cause I told her that something strange had happened when we made a stop somewhere in East Canada. I just stopped fast forwarding time ten minutes before the bell rang to end class and so they could all change. I was getting into my car getting ready for the drive home and so I decided that I was going to plug in my I-phone into so I can listen to the music without headphones I was getting into my car when someone tapped me on the shoulder. He was a guy in my math class and he looked like he was either afraid or eager to ask me a question. I looked at him trying to figure out what was going on in his head then I decide to tune into his thoughts and they were very mixed up and he was about to speak when someone called his name from behind him.

"Hold on" he yelled back to them.

"Were you going to ask me something because I have a long drive ahead and I wanted to finish my homework before dark" I said.

"Umm ya would you like to go to the grad ball with me" I stood there shell shocked and he was beginning to regret asking me. "Unless of course someone else asked you."

"Umm no, no one else asked me sure I would love to" I said because no one has actually tried to be friends with me so I basically stuck to myself and thought that it was better that way. But every time a dance came up I hoped that someone would ask me and now that wish was coming true. I was thinking what would I were to a ball.

"Great what time do you want me to pick you up, it starts at five o'clock"

"How bout ten to five because it is a long drive and we will be there a good time before it is totally packed"

"Okay so I will see you Saturday, bye"

"Bye" I said still a bit surprised that someone had asked me out. Wow this was going to be the first dance I had gone to since the Renaissance, I wonder how much had changed so now I am going to need another dress Yay more shopping! 3

I was driving home in my car and when I told him that it was a half hour drive I was not joking. During the entire drive I was thinking about a new dress for the ball. Hmm I guess I will have to go to Paris but I will have to change my looks entirely and figure out how to hide from the Voltori the entire time I am there and to not get caught using my magic. When I got home I found a letter on my bed that said:

We have found you Chantelle Kennedy, thanks to

One of your friends from your past that you did not

Know was really a witch, but he was to much human

And to easy to kill after he sent this letter we gave him

To Aro but Aro said that he had no potential and lets just

Say that you will not see him again.

Yours truly,

Jane V.

I stood there shell shocked couldn't they have come like a month later so that I can have my own graduation after staying at a school for like five years. Well I guess I will send them a letter back. I was thinking of what to say then I took a pen and started writing:

Hello Voltori,

This is Chantelle Kennedy I know that there

is no use for sending you a false note saying

that I do not know who you are Jane. I am now

writing you to say that you can keep dreaming

that I will join your coven & help you rule

all the vampires. You have known that answer

for a long time and I think that you should give

up on your quest to try and get me there but I left

this letter in your box just to let you know how much

I don't want to join your coven.

Sincerely,

Chantelle Kennedy.

Usually you can find a send code back with magic so I am deciding to go to Japan to send the letter so the return address won't be here but Japan. I decided to go to Japan because I haven't had sushi in along time all I would have to do is be half human and then I get to eat yay.


	3. Chapter 2: New Place

Chapter 2- New Place

Well today I had to leave before I put anyone in danger. It has been two days since I found that letter on my bed. I told my teachers that I would be leaving because my parents decided to move me elsewhere because they think that it was the appropriate time and that they were going to move me earlier in the year but decided since it was my grad year that they would just move me later in the year. Today I pick up my graduate diploma and I leave the school and they will not see me again but I should probably should tell that boy that I can't go to the dance with him because I just got a sudden notice that I'm moving. I also told him that I would've loved to go to the dace with him and in my mind I was hopping that no harm came his way when I was gone.

Since it is summer time I think I will just travel to Seattle and get some new clothes for the new up coming school year. I wonder were I will go to school at. I know for sure I am going to stay in the U.S. so basically I just had to find the rite place to attend school. I was thinking of somewhere on the west side of the states so that I am further from Italy.

It has been about five months since I had been in school and it is now the middle of November. I probably should start looking for a home I couldn't think of any paces that I have never been to so I went to the place were I had lost my mother while we were running Forks, Washington. You might wonder why I would go there after a thousand years. Well that is because every once in a while I go pay some respects to my mom. I had bought a house there and put her to rest in the backyard I have lots of acres there so I know that no one can build on that land or take down the house.

This time I am going to start out in grade 11 so I don't get too attached to people and no one will get hurt. I had all my bags and boxes in a pile so they would be easy to transport. I know that I should check the area first but I was just hoping I would get lucky and the place will be empty of all other mythical. I have heard that there were shape-shifters there a few hundred years ago but they probably all died out so I think I should be safe. I was moving back to my house. It was a small house in the woods close to the reservation but still on the grounds of Forks. I should be able to go to school easy enough I have a new-ish car it was a black Mercedes and I would say it is really fast so if I had to I could start it up and race out of trouble and when no one was around to see I could transport out of the area. I finally got to my home for the first time in over a thousand years and seeing it up close. The only problem was that while I was gone some teens vandalised it. I was so sad that someone had done this to my home. I was so infuriated I didn't think twice before I fixed it up with my magic and make it look like how it did when I left and restore it back to the beautiful little cabin it once was.

That's when I felt it a presence of another coven of… vampires are here. I can tell that these are vampires because of the cold sweet smell that comes off of them. I could feel the presence of at least seven of them their smell seems like they are animal drinkers (she doesn't call them vegetarians, but if they drank human's blood she called them human drinkers). Well I only know of a few vampires that have that type of diet {the Denali's and Carlisle} and I know that one of them had stayed with the Voltori and so I probably should leave. I'll leave tonight and come back tomorrow for school, but if they are still in the area I will leave and not come back here.

**sorry to interrupt the story but this is taking place in the first book of Twilight so I just wanted to let you know that Bella is still human and there are no wolf in La Push yet**

Today is a sunny day in Forks and I could not sense the vampires so I decided to get my schedule and head to my classes. It was the middle of the first semester so I was just entering when classes were half done the work for this year

Today I took form of half human and half witch and this year my hair is straight and black and I have gray-black eyes. I was heading to my first class and it was gym _fun _I thought sarcastically even though I have supper strength, speed and extremely good reflexes gym is probably the class I hate the most. Today I didn't have to participate because I didn't have a change of clothes while I watched the class do soccer I was thinking about the vampires that were here yesterday, and I hopped that they would not come back because I wanted to see what it was like here since my mom died. The bell rang and I had to go to my next class and that was government. That class they were taking a test so the teacher gave me the work for tomorrow's class because it was connected with this unit that they were doing currently.

Well now it was lunch time and so I could see what the students were like here. For some reason while I was walking past a group of teens but one of them had that vampire smell and it still seemed pretty fresh so I walked a little slower to see what they were talking about and also I read their minds just in-case they knew any thing.

All their thoughts were of the winter dance coming up but I could not get one of their thoughts it was a girl with chocolate brown waves and brown eyes, she was also the one that smelled more like the vampires I wonder if I had her in any of my classes. Lunch ended and I headed to math class.

The girl wasn't here so I wonder what class she was in. I got a seat next to a girl named Angela she seemed like a nice girl she was very quiet and just listened to the teacher. Math was probably the best class I was in. Math class went very fast and before I knew it I was in the middle of my next class which was biology. There were two seats left but apparently there was a girl missing today I think the teacher said her name was Alice. The class went by really fast and then I got back to my car and started to head home and when I got home I sensed that there was someone else here but since I was in my half human form I could not really tell what it was until I got into my house and chanced forms to full vampire-witch and I could tell that the presence was not any human but it was I think a shape-shifter but last night there were none here the shape-shifter has the smell of warm winter pine trees. I cannot believe this last night there were vampires and today there are more shape-shifters and now with me here there are three different types of mythical creatures: Vampires, Shape-shifters, Witch-vampire. I feel bad for those humans who find out about these secrets; there lives would be forever messed up or they will always be out of the regular humans.

Great I hope I don't have to face a shape-shifter in my house I would at least like to take it outside away from my moms' grave. I walk through out the house to find nothing but the smell still lingering in the air. Great this shape-shifter went though out my house. So I fallow the sent to were it is the strongest and fallow it into La Push grounds, I keep fallowing it until I come up to a place were there are three shape-shifters there and they are all in wolf form I go up in a tree and listen to there thoughts.

'So Sam what was that new smell it cant be one of the bloodsuckers'

'It wasn't but I don't know what it was because no one was there when I went through'

'Well we should find out soon before what ever it is starts any trouble'

Are they talking about me? I thought to myself maybe I should interrupt them and see what there reaction was. Before I thought that plan fully out I jumped out of the tree right behind the big black wolf one. The other two wolf ones started to take an attack position and the one I was standing behind turned around and saw me.

"Hey were you guys talking about me, and let me say I don't like complete strangers going through my house when they don't have my permission."

'How would she know that we would be talking about her and anyways who is she?'

"Well I know that you are talking about me because I can read your thoughts and I have different names but you may call me Chantelle Grey"

'Okay now that we have established that _what_ are you?' the one that seemed to be the leader of the pack said.

"I am a vampire-witch" I said.

'A what?' the greyish black one asked.

"A vampire-witch" I said pronouncing each syllable.

'Are you new to this area or have you been here before?' the black one asked

"Well you can say that I am new here because I was here around a thousand years ago with my mother but I was only here for a day after she was killed" I said the last word quietly.

'Wow she's old' the one that was a deep brown almost black said

"What are all your names?" I asked since I told them mine I should know theirs.

'Sorry I am Sam, that is Paul (he said tilting his head to the greyish black one) and that is Jared (he said tilting his head toward the deep brown one) '

"okay well next time can you not just go into my house I like to have my own privacy, and do you guys know about any vampires in the area?" I asked just to see if I would have to leave.

'Yes there is a coven here that lives on the other side of Forks they go by the name Cullen there are about I think seven they stay on there side of the treaty line and there would be no troubles.'

Great I thought in my head "how long do they usually stay in this area for?" I asked to see if they had actually left, or if they were gone just for the day cause it was sunny.

'I don't know how long they usually stay for because they come around every few hundred years'

"Okay thanks for that info and why were you wondering if I had been here before?"

'We made a treaty with the Cullen's so we were just wondering also about your diet'

"Well I can eat human food it doesn't repulse me unless I full vampire and I am and animal drinker so no worries there"

'Okay but I would also like it if you stayed out of La Push grounds unless you were asked by one of the wolves okay'

"Sure, bye"

I said and went back to my home to air out the smell of the wolves.


	4. Chapter 3: Powers & Past

**a/n Soo sorry i havent up dated in a while hope you enjoy and please read my other story called A Single Wish**

Chapter 3: Powers & Past

I was back at school and I could sense the other vampires and so the day went by quite quickly until biology. That was when I met the other girl who I sit next to and with my luck she was one of the vampires Sam had told me last night her name was Alice Cullen. She was small with short spiky black hair. I would probably say she could be a fashion pixie because she wore what looked like very expensive clothes with designer names, and her eyes were golden. She was the first to speak.

"Hi what's your name? Where are you from?"

"My name is Chantelle Grey, and I just moved here from Nunavut"

"Cool, do you like to go shopping cause I love going shopping and I need a shopping partner and wow your clothes tell me that you also have good taste in clothes"

"Well I would say that I like shopping and thanks." I said kind of hesitant.

"Cool you have to meat the rest of my family I am sure that some of them would want some one else to hang around we usually stay together ohhh I have to get Jasper to meat you and Emmett would love somebody to play with and…" I started to zone out wow she is hyper maybe I should leave who knows how she would be if she knew who I really was. Class ended and now I could go home and read.

Once I got out to my car I saw all of them and that human girl that had the scent of vampire yesterday was with one of them, hmm I wonder if she knows what they are. I just put my bag in the back when Alice started pulling me toward her family, oh ya I forgot she wanted me to meet them. Well I hope this don't get me moving again.

"Hi" I said to Alice's family

I heard a few hey's hello's and hi's in respond. Then Alice decided to introduce us all.

"Okay this is jasper (she pointed to the guy next to her with sandy blonde hair), this is Emmett (she pointed to the muscular guy with curly brown hair), that's Rosalie (pointed to the beautiful blonde girl next to Emmett), that's Edward (pointed to the bronze haired guy), and that's Bella (she said while pointing to the human), and everyone this is Chantelle" she said in the end.

I did a small little wave.

"Can you come over please" Alice said while starting to give me the puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't know I have homework" I said trying to find an excuse.

"We can do it together"

"Well I don't know" I said then Alice was still doing the puppy-dog eyes and she started to quiver her bottom lip, "Fine" I said then Alice started to jump around excitedly. Oh this will be fun I thought sarcastically. I looked over at the family and saw that Edward had a mixed expression of confused and upset I wonder why.

"Should I just fallow you guys?" I asked.

"Yep" Alice said excitedly still jumping. Wow she has a lot of energy.

"Okay, I'll be right behind you."

They got into two different cars one was a silver Volvo and the other was a red convertible.

I got into my car and backed out of the parking lot and fallowed them to there place. I think it was like a two minute drive going at a hundred miles per hour. When we got to the house I was amazed at what I saw it was a huge house about three stories high and almost every wall was covered with a window. I got out of my car and just stood there shocked. Alice came up to me and said that we should go in. I just fallowed her in with in a daze.

We went inside her house and that's when I met the coven leader and his mate.

"Hello I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme welcome to our home" he said with a smile. I should have known that it would be Carlisle here because the others looked nothing like the Denali coven. Great he was part of the Voltori before and now I might have to move again, now I don't get anytime to spend at my mothers' grave. I should probably act as though I don't know him.

"Hello Carlisle, hello Esme thanks for letting me into your home" I said politely.

"Come on Chaney lets go up stairs" Alice said enthusiastically

"Chaney?" I asked

"Ya that's my new nick-name for you, you like?"

"Sure, Chaney is cool" I said kind of unsure. Then she started to drag me up stairs. Great what have I got my self into this time I thought.

"First we are going to do dress up then I will do your make-up then we will do a little fashion show for my family" Alice listed what we were going to do.

"Okay I am okay with the dress up and make up but there is no way that you are going to get me to do the fashion show."

"But we have to do the fashion show it is part of my fun" Alice wined

"No fashion show or I will walk out right now Alice" I said firmly.

"We are going to do the fashion show and I will make you" She said angrily

"Fine bye Alice see you at school tomorrow" I said over my shoulder while I was walking out of her bedroom door.

She tried to grab my wrist but I put up my physical shield and her hand reflected off of it.

"What the… how did that happen"

"Alice I told you no fashion show, bye I will see you at school" I said and went out of her room said good-bye to the others and left the house.

Great now I am going to have some explaining to do oh-well she will find out when I say something I mean it.

It was lunch time all I had left was math and biology I get my lunch a chicken wrap and a Pepsi. I go outside to eat my lunch. Then Alice comes up to me while I am enjoying my chicken wrap and listening to Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. Alice starts talking and she doesn't realise I have my headphones in and that I can't hear her. Than Jasper comes up and sees that Alice is talking to me and he sees that Alice is getting a little angry so he try's to calm her down Alice is looking at me probably for a response so I pull out my headphones and say "huh?" and that just made her mad again. Wow I don't want this to become a scene maybe I should just calm her down. I focused on that power and I aim it at her to calm her down she starts to calm down then she looks toward Jasper and asked "why did you calm me down!" she said frustrated. I just smiled and went on eating watching and waiting for Jasper to answer Alice.

"I didn't" he said

"Than who did" Alice asked

"If you don't mind I think I will be heading to math see you in biology Alice bye Jasper."

"Oh no, you don't you and I need to talk."

"Can we please talk in bio? I need to get to math class."

"No you have to come over again, okay?"

"Umm I cant today"

"Why?"

"Because, I have to be somewhere else okay?"

"Were?"

"If you must know, my mothers grave okay!"

"Oh umm okay than tomorrow?"

"No, I just need sometime alone"

"Okay I will talk to you in bio than see ya."

I was walking to math I did just need some time alone and that I need to do for a few days until Alice and her family have forgotten about me I guess coming back here was a bad idea I should have just gone to California but I needed to come back today it the thousand anniversary of when I started running with my mom and this up-coming week is when my mom started having those feelings that I now realise were sensing where they were. The fallowing week is when I will stay at my moms' grave so I got my work from my government class for the next week and a half and now I still need to get my homework in math and biology I have the same note it says:

Dear Teachers,

Will you please excuse Chantelle from all

of her classes and give her the work as well

for the next week and a half she will need

to spend time at home for personal reasons

Sincerely,

Mr. Grey

I am pretty good at different types of writing styles so it was pretty easy for my teachers think it was my 'fathers' writing. Math class came and went I just had to do the next unit because we just took a test for unit five.

I was just entering biology when I saw Alice she was sitting there waiting for me I went to the teacher who was just finishing planning today's lesson and I gave him the note he nodded his head and looked ahead in his planner I went and sat in my seat waiting for Alice to begin her rant again but my guess is that she feels bad that I lost my mother and I had to go to her grave but the one thing that she didn't know was how long ago I lost her to some it would seem like a long time but to me it might as well have been last month. I guess you could say that I am no good at it when it comes to morning I could go into depression for a long time the only way that I got over my father was that I reminded myself that I still had my mom with me and now I have no one I am all alone in this world having to defend for myself and no one to trust or talk to.

Alice was quiet the entire class at the end of class I had a list of things to do over my week and a half off then the bell rang and I went to my car and headed home for my time in isolation. I try to come here every year, but I haven't felt safe in a long time and I just couldn't bring myself to do it so this is the first time in probably over two-hundred years so I have come to clean up and grow more beautiful flowers in memory of my mom. I have made a place for my father next to her cause I know that they will stay together and forever. At my mothers grave I have red and purple roses and at my fathers grave I have red and blue roses, those were there favourite colors with magic you can make anything except to bring them back.

So far it has been six days since I have had no contact with any other person on this earth. The only people that I have been talking to were my parents they can talk back to me but only though spirits and mind.

They are happy to see that I am still doing well and that I have not given in to the Voltori's demands.

It is now midnight and they think that I should get some rest. I have been using my powers to be able to talk to them and make a force-field. So that we won't be seen or disturbed. I told them that I will because I always listen to my parents. I let them go back to were they were before I called them I took down my force-field when I sensed that someone was in my house. I make myself invisible and check it out. I can tell that it is a vampire but then again I do know a family that lives down on the other side of town but what would they be doing here? I go in further and I see Alice sitting down on my sofa. I see her reading something but I cant tell from here so I go behind her and see the page that she has it opened to… it is my mothers journal, what is she doing with it. I become visible again and I take it from her.

"What are you doing with this don't you know that it is rude to snoop into other peoples privacy?" I asked really annoyed.

"Well umm yes I do know but this seemed like a book and I wanted to see what it was" She said obviously not expecting me to catch her in the act.

"Well it is not a book it was my mothers' journal."

"Sorry I didn't know, I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter anymore, now my question is why are you here and how did you know that I live here I never told anyone where I live."

"Well I just looked around?" she stated as a question.

"Alice seriously just tell me the truth."

"It is"

"Okay you can just say it, because I know you fallowed my scent didn't you."

"No why would you say that?"

"I said it because it is the truth now just say it you fallowed my scent"

"Fine yes I fallowed your scent, how did you know?"

Should I trust her well she needs to know at some point but I'm not done with what I wanted to do here. "I'll tell you in five days when I am back at school and please do not come back."

"Okay but you better tell me and not ditch out"

"I wont now can you please go"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes Alice I promise not to ditch out of school five days from now."


	5. Chapter 4: How to Explain

**I am truely sorry that it took so long to update please forgive me**

Chapter 4: How to Explain

Well today I have to tell Alice all about me and then I will leave the next day and have no trace of me here at all. But I think I should try and tell Alice a different day because I need at least a couple of days rest and I am thankful that the five days ended on a Saturday because that give me one day and the Monday will be my second day of rest and that should be good enough to erase their memories of me from any vampires and humans combined, I have tried this with the Voltori but it didn't work I think it is because they feed off of the blood of humans and also because of their age. Honestly I don't really care about the wolves but I think I should erase theirs as well because they might tell others but I will do that the next day just to be on the safe side.

I have been asleep now for three days it is now Tuesday. Alice would probably be mad at me because I wasn't there Monday to keep my promise with Alice, but I don't know if I could trust her. So instead of taking chances I will erase the memory of me before I have to tell her. I will be leaving it has only been a three weeks since I got here so now I believe I must go.

I had a lot of thoughts running through my head on my way to school. The main question was 'should I tell and see if they can be trusted or should I erase and leave no memory of me at all?' before my life was ruined by the Voltori I trusted almost anyone maybe I should give it a try and see if my gut instinct is correct.

The parking lot was basically empty of humans and vehicles; I parked in the middle of the parking lot. I only saw two other cars a red convertible and a silver Volvo. I see someone get out and run over to me at a speed where humans could not see. She stopped in front of me; yes I figured Alice would not wait till later.

"Hey Alice what have you been doing the last five days, since you broke into my house?"

Jasper was behind Alice when I said this he looked at Alice and said "you broke into her house? Why?"

"I'll tell you later kay? and Chaney I have been doing nothing but wonder how you did that thing almost two weeks ago and how you knew that I fallowed your sent."

"Do you want to talk about it in bio or at your house after school?"

"Hmm… my house that way everyone will hear it from you and they can ask questions"

"Okay see you bio and the rest at your place, bye."

The school day went by really fast. You know how people say 'time flies when your having fun' well for me it was time flies when you don't want something to come. I meet up with the rest of the Cullen kids.

"So am I driving?"

"Yes, but I will be in your car"

"No thanks Alice how bout Bella"

"Why? I wanted to ask you something and plus Bella wont leave Edwards side and Edward has to drive"

"Because Bella is probably less talkative than you and you can ask me when we see each other at your house"

"No I won't let you take Bella"

"Fine I will go by my self see you there"

"No I am going with you and that it"

"Alice when will you learn when I say something I mean it so you get in your car Bella can come with me if she wants and if she doesn't I will go on my own"

"No I am going with you" she said racing to my car. I froze her transported her into Edwards car and buckled her in than unfroze her.

"Hey how'd I get in here, why wont the buckle come off Chantelle I know you had some thing to do with this now you let me go this instant!"

"Nope I told you I do not want you in my car you refused and I put you in there now if you still want me to come over you better stay quiet and let me go on my own"

"You can not tell me what to do"

"Really but I can make you silent"

Alice opens her mouth ready to yell at me, but nothing is coming out.

"So Bella I am guessing you are staying with Edward and the little pixie in the back."

"Yes, thanks anyways"

"No problem, see you there, oh and enjoy the silence from Alice see ya"

I was happy to be by myself I had my Evanescence CD playing the song was bring me to life. I got to the Cullen's house before the others so I just sat in my car listening to the music. The others were just getting here so I stopped the music and got out of my car and was leaning against it while Alice comes to yell silently at me, I just smile and that makes it even worse for her.

"Can you please do something to shut her up I cant think with her yelling constenly"

"Sure that's easy" I concentrate on Alice's thoughts and turn them down till there is nothing coming out "better?"

"Much thanks but why didn't you do that before"

"Because you never asked me to duh, shall we go in?"

"Sure"

"Hey Jasper can you try to calm Alice down, she is giving me a head-ach"

"How did you know I can do that?"

"Easy cause Alice asked you like two weeks ago if it was you that had calmed her down and you said no"

"Oh, I'll try"

Just then Esme and Carlisle come in through the front door. Esme looks at what is in front of her Alice trying to yell at me, Edward at his piano with Bella, Rosalie was over on the computer and, Emmett was watching some sport I think it is baseball.

"Welcome back Chantelle" Carlisle said.

"Hey, Alice told me that you had some questions for me."

"Yes we did but I think Alice would like to ask you"

"Well I don't think that Alice should cause she could probably be heard in China so why don't you ask and anyone else." Alice threw her hands up in the air like she gives up. She is gone for at least two seconds and has a note pad in her hand and a pen. 'Dang she still finds ways to ask me' I thought and sighed in my head 'Might as well get this over with'.

Tell us your story from beginning to the present, Alice wrote down.

"Alice can you be more specific please"

Who were your parents? -Alice

"My parent's names were Michel and Linda Kennedy"

"How can it be Kennedy I thought that your last name was Grey?" Carlisle asked

"No that is a fake name I just came up with"

Where was your dad when I was at your house? –Alice

"Actually they are both dead"

"How long ago did they die, honey"-Esme

"Um, My father about 1020 years ago and my mom around 1005 years"

The family looks at me with wide eyes.

"How old are you?"-Carlisle

"I am 1020 years old"

If it was possible their eyes got even wider, wow I didn't think it was possible for the eyes to get that wide.

What are you?-Alice

Well now was the time I would have to tell them what I truly am. "First you guys have to promise you wont tell anyone that you know what I am please" I heard a few yes' and ya's and Alice wrote 'of coarse'. "Well I have met Carlisle before when he was staying with the Voltori, Carlisle you wouldn't remember me because I had orange-white hair and green eyes"

"I remember her ya Aro was really interested in her because she could poses all powers that he has heard of and more she was…" he was trying to remember I guess it did work on him.

"Yes she was a vampire-witch and that girl that you remember partly was me" I changed my features to match the girl he met before. "I hope that you guys can keep the secret among this house hold and that it wont leave I have been running away from them my entire life and I don't want to end here."

"Of course I understand we will keep that in-between us"

"Thank you anything else?"

"Yes when will you give Alice her voice back and open up her mind again"-Edward

"Well if you want I could do that now or later which ever is better for you"

"How bout now it is weird to not hear any thing from her."

"Kay" I focus on Alice and take off all the magic that I did on her today and added some calmness to her so she won't totally freak out and go crazy with talking.

"FINALLY!" Alice screams, well I probably should have thought ahead and lowered her voice; then again I can't think of everything.

**wanted to thank those that stayed with me and i hope you enjoyed this chapter review please and if i dont get reviews than it will take longer to update i need those helpful suggestions :D**

**Angel**


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

I am sorry but I do not know where I was going in these stories so I am putting them up for adoption anyone who wants to write them change em or what ever can you pm me and I will post on the story so that the other people who did read it may find it easier thank you. Again I am really sorry everyone.

Angel


End file.
